could it be
by ALICIA LA 5050
Summary: el rencuentro de Spinelli con T.J


Recreo pertenece a Joe & Paul

Could it be pretence a chisty clarson Romano

**Could it be **

Era una tarde nublada, un chico de gorra roja de 16 años miraba por su ventana, el no se fijaba en nada, su Mirada estaba vacía. El cielo amenazaba con largar una tormenta… solo un suspiro por parte del chico, hacia solo unos días que había perdido a lo que mas amaba y necesitaba. Hasta sus amigos habían dejado de hablarle…. Empezó una canción en la radio

I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me

Mientras el fragmento de la canción pasaba T.J cerraba los ojos y su mente visualizaba todo lo que paso con ella y que hace dos semanas había notado que era lo que mas necesitaba. T.J abrió los ojos ahora llovía, su cabeza lo llevo a dos semanas atrás, cuando llego a la escuela y encontró a Alejandro hablando con ella. A la noche Spinelli lo llamo emocionada contándole que Alejandro le había pedido que fuera su novia, ahí fue cuando T.J sintió el hueco en el corazón.

La canción seguía mientas T.J pensaba

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

Como era posible que ese tonto le haya sacado a su mejor amiga a esa chica ruda que lo había ayudado a salvar las vacaciones, esa chica que le había dado su primer beso para un experimento.

It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you

_[Chorus]_  
'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you

_[Chorus]_

Derepente le llego un mensaje de Spinelli que decía: ¿ donde estas ? , T.J se levanto de un salto y escucho que golpeaban la puerta, la abrió era Spinelli toda mojada, con los ojos apunto de romper del llanto.

Spinelli?

Fue lo único que T.J logro decir antes de que su amiga se dejara caer sobre su pecho. T.J no podía creerlo: Spinelli estaba en su casa, recargando su rostro contra su pecho, con las manos aferradas a camisa, el podía sentir las lagrimas de su amiga que lucia tan frágil nada comparado con la chica ruda que solía ser

T.J la iso pasar a su casa, la sento en el sillon

y que paso Spinelli?

Nada T.J …

Entonses---- T.J se sento junto a ella--- por que estas llorando?

Spinelli no respondio.

bueno si no queres decirmelo no ahí problema, pero me sorprendio que allas salido con esta lluvia solo para venir a mi casa llorando….

T.J suspiro se estaba desesperando por no resibir respuesta, pero justo cuando intento desirle algo mas a su amiga, fue sorprendido por el peso del cuerpo de Spinelli: ella se habia abalanzado sobre el abrazandolo por la cintura, tumbandolo en el sillon, su cara nuevamente contra el pecho de T.J

Spinelli….

T.J perdoname

¿?

Perdoname por favor

Pero …. Por que

Por haberte dejado solo, por no haberte llamado antes … por que te amo tanto y nunca te lo dije.

La ultima linea fue lo que enmudecio a T.J por fin Spinelli levanto la mirada ella temia la reaccion de su amigo, T.J retiro algunos mechones del rostro de Spinelli, quien seguia mojada por la lluvia, luego coloco su mano en la barbilla de Spinelli y la trajo hacia su rostro; mirandola con un brillo especial en sus ojos acorto la distancia que aun quedaba entre ellos al unir sus labios con los de Spinelli en un beso el cual ambos habian esperado tanto, luego se separaron, pero no del todo, solo para unir su frente con la del otro.

si te perdono--- le dijo T.J a Spinelli de una manera seductora.

Se abrazaron otra ves. Ella con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de T.J, el con un brazo en la espalda de Spinelli y otro en la cintura, luego se besaron otra vez.

Como a las 11 llegaron los padres de T.J, quienes se sorprendieron al ver el sillón mojado, la Sra. Detweiler subio rápido las escaleras para ver que había pasado pero dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y otro de ternura al ver a T.J y a Spinelli sentados frente a la cama acurrucados uno junto a otro, vio que Spinelli tenia la cabeza recargada en el hombro de T.J mientras que su brazo pasaba por la espalda de ella para unir sus manos sobre el hombro de Spinelli, unian sus manos entrelazando sus dedos.

La sra. Detweiler se alegro de ver que ambos habian recuperado su sonrisa, y de ver que lo que inicio como una simple pero fuerte amistad ahora era amor.


End file.
